Sapiencia
by Ktto Yura
Summary: Dame-Tsuna no es tonto realmente, lo que sufre el décimo Vongola es una profunda ignorancia. Esto se convierte en un serio problema cuando su falta de conocimiento no sólo ataca sus notas de la escuela, sino que también a su propio cuerpo. 5927 ftw!
1. Chapter 1

Ha pasado tanto tiempo que incluso se me olvidó como subir fics en esta pag xDDD debo decir que estoy empezando a ver KHR y estoy más que enamorada de este HomoShonen~ y claro, del 5927! Así que aquí viene mi granito de arena 8)

 **Sapiencia**

Dame-Tsuna era sin duda una persona distraída. Eso era lo que pasaba, no es que fuese tonto realmente, lo que le pasaba al muchacho era que su mente volaba lejos y su capacidad de concentración o de compromiso con las cosas era tan nulo que terminaba por no saber hacer nada de ninguna cosa.

Así mismo, al joven Sawada nunca le dieron "la charla" que toda madre o padre debe darle a su hijo. No, la familia que le tocó era lo suficientemente disfuncional como para que a ninguno de ellos le importara que su retoño no supiese de dónde venían los bebés, y en realidad a él tampoco le interesaba mucho el asunto, supo lo básico en clases pero más allá de lo netamente biológico, Dame-Tsuna seguía siendo un pequeño ignorante en temas sexuales.

Reborn se dio cuenta rápidamente de esto con sólo verlo, sin querer sintió algo de lástima hacia su alumno, ya que la ignorancia siempre trae problemas en todos los ámbitos de la vida. Este error de los padres les costaría caro y como de costumbre, lo terminaría pagando Tsuna.

Es verdad, el joven Vongola sabía lo que era el amor, o al menos creía saberlo puesto que decía estar enamorado de su compañera Sasagawa Kyoko, cuando en realidad sólo la miraba desde lejos, poco y nada habían hablado y cuando lo hacían estaba demasiado nervioso como para ser él mismo. No supo hasta ese momento que el amor involucraba muchas cosas más, era más profundo y más problemático de lo que había imaginado, mucho más que ser parte de la mafia.

El día estaba especialmente caluroso, era una tortura el solo hecho de ponerse el uniforme y caminar con ese penetrante sol hacia la escuela, a pesar de ser un tramo corto. Reunirse en el salón lo hizo todavía peor, las ventanas no ayudaban mucho y el calor humano aumentaba a una velocidad sorprendente.

Mientras Tsuna trataba inútilmente de abanicarse con el cuaderno de matemáticas, al profesor no se le ocurrió nada mejor que empezar a preguntar por la tarea de la clase pasada, pidiéndole a cada alumno que resolviera en la pizarra uno de los ejercicios dados. El infierno terrenal se presentaba ante la clase 1-A de la escuela Namimori.

Comenzaron a salir uno a uno, el profesor sacaba a gente de la lista al azar y extrañamente, Sawada no fue el primero. Su cuerpo temblaba a pesar de las altas temperaturas, sabía que todas sus respuestas estaban mal y el ver como regañaban a sus compañeros por no acertar en nada le hacía sentir todavía peor.

-Gokudera Hayato.-Dijo el maestro con una voz especialmente molesta, realmente odiaba a ese delincuente, no sólo por su actitud sino que su maldita inteligencia le impedía regocijarse y ponerle malas calificaciones, él siempre tenía un 100 tras otro 100, sin falla alguna.

El guardián se levantó de mala gana, casi tirando la silla como siempre. Caminó a paso lento, deleitándose con la cara de fastidio de su maestro y dándole una sonrisa cómplice a su tan adorado décimo, como diciendo "observa como dejo en ridículo a este imbécil".

Todos permanecían expectantes ante la escena, el problema número 9 había sido un quebradero de cabeza para todos, los pocos que lograron resolverlo no estaban seguros de haberlo hecho bien. Tsuna supo de inmediato que ese ejercicio no estaba puesto allí porque sí, y menos habían sacado a Gokudera a resolverlo producto del azar, el profesor estaba ansioso por presentar un reto que ese maldito genio no pudiese resolver y por fin ganarle una partida.

-Hey, la tiza.-Se quejó el joven, quitándole el objeto al maestro que se había quedado pensando profundamente en cómo humillaría a su alumno. Echó un vistazo a la pizarra y dando un bostezo sólo para irritar a quien lo desafiaba, empezó a escribir rápidamente la respuesta al problema, sin siquiera llevar con él su cuaderno.

Todas las miradas se concentraron en la figura de Hayato de espaldas, deshaciendo la tiza contra el pizarrón, poniendo número tras número, sin errar ni un signo, las chicas presentes tuvieron que contener sus gritos para no interrumpir la clase. Fue allí donde el joven e inocente Sawada Tsunayoshi recibió una no muy agradable noticia de parte de su cuerpo, no pudo interpretarlo de inmediato debido a su nulo conocimiento en la materia pero más tarde al investigarlo conoció el concepto: Él era sapiosexual.

Primero pensó que sentía alivio, ya que pasó gran parte del día anterior tratando de encontrar la respuesta a ese ejercicio, recibiendo las habituales palizas por parte de Reborn cuando se equivocaba, terminando por quedar inconsciente. No, no era eso… ¿entonces? Debe ser admiración, "¡Gokudera-kun es increíble!... ¿o no?" Sí que lo era pero esa sensación iba mucho más allá. Se descubrió a sí mismo juntando las piernas, tratando de controlar el nuevo calor que se concentraba en su zona más íntima, ese que no tenía nada que ver con los 37 grados que azotaban la ciudad. Este fuego, ese ardor venía directamente de sus entrañas, de sus más oscuros deseos que jamás quiso explorar, ahora buscaban libertad y llegarían al exterior pasara lo que pasara.

Recordó por un momento las reuniones en su casa, era ya muy común que se juntara con Gokudera y Yamamoto para hacer la tarea, el centro de atención era normalmente su guardián de la tormenta quien sin problema alguno le daba respuesta a cualquier cosa que se pasara frente a sus ojos, sí, ese par de ojos verdes que a ratos lo miraban, lo llamaban, lo estaban quemando.

Una segunda tiza tuvo que ser usada para continuar con la hazaña, la pizarra amenazaba con quedar completamente cubierta por la aplastante inteligencia del joven de cabellos plateados. Tsuna ya estaba casi en su límite, las gotas de sudor le recorrían el cuerpo, le hacían cosquillas al igual que su entrepierna, dura como una roca y rogándole que se hiciera cargo de ella pero era inútil, el décimo Vongola nunca antes se había masturbado y estrenarse en el salón de clases no era una opción, pero el deseo se lo estaba comiendo vivo.

Se mordía los labios, estaban secos y ansiosos, necesitados de otro, de otro que conocía muy bien y estaba a pasos de él, haciéndolo explotar con su divina actuación, logrando que su cuerpo pasara a ser un volcán a punto de hacer erupción. No pudo razonar que se estaba excitando con uno de sus amigos, las funciones de su cerebro estaban totalmente bloqueadas, por lo que no se le ocurrió pedir permiso para ir al baño, pudo haber sido ayudado quizás, pero Reborn que lo miraba desde la ventana estaba demasiado entretenido con la escena y en parte, se alegró de que por fin su alumno comenzara a explorar su sexualidad, no de la mejor manera pero por algo se empieza, pensó.

Gokudera estaba agachado escribiendo, tratando de usar hasta el último rincón del pizarrón para terminar por fin el ejercicio, no era nada difícil para él pero estar tanto tiempo allí con el calor que hacía era bastante incómodo. Un par de números más, unos paréntesis y unas multiplicaciones lo separaban del resultado final, y a Tsuna del climax más bestia que hubiese podido imaginar en su vida, claro que luego vendrían otros mejores pero él ni lo sospechaba.

Habían pasado más o menos 10 minutos, el sonido de la tiza cesó y el resultado quedó expuesto, un número enorme que además incluía todas las décimas, centésimas y milésimas posibles. Esto terminó por hacer estallar la excitación del pequeño Vongola que, rasguñando la mesa y gritando mientras arqueaba la espalda, sentía su primer orgasmo frente a toda la clase. Un nuevo capítulo se escribía en la historia de la mala suerte legendaria de Dame-Tsuna.

Todas las miradas se fueron hacia él, obviamente, seguido del silencio más incómodo del mundo. Algunos lo notaron, otros no, pero para Gokudera la situación era más que obvia, su décimo se había corrido por algún motivo desconocido y como buena mano derecha, tenía que ayudarlo cuanto antes.

-¡Juudaime!-Tirando lejos la tiza, corrió y mandó a volar el escritorio de Tsuna, tomándolo en brazos para llevarlo a la enfermería.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-Le gritó el profesor, tratando de razonar un poco lo que había sucedido.

-Viejo idiota, ¿no ves que tuvo un golpe de calor? Voy a llevarlo a la enfermería, tiene que hidratarse.-Y levantándole el dedo del medio al molesto adulto, huyó con su décimo en brazos, quien aún temblaba por la sensación descubierta, no estaba al tanto de la situación vivida, frente a sus ojos veía elefantes rosados bailando y pasó un buen rato antes de que dejara de verlos.

Shamal no estaba en la enfermería, como siempre, por lo que Gokudera se encargó de darle agua a su compañero, sabía perfectamente que no había sufrido ningún golpe de calor o algo parecido, pero de que necesitaba hidratarse, lo necesitaba, le quitó la ropa mojada y dejó que descansara en la cama un rato, mientras tanto se sentó en la ventana a fumar, tratanto de entender qué demonios le había pasado a su amigo.

Reborn se frotó las manos, ansioso por completar la tarea que los padres de Tsuna habían olvidado, realmente iba a disfrutar dándole "la charla".

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Ha llegado la segunda parte por fin 8)

(Reborn no es mío y etcccc)

 **Capítulo 2**

El décimo Vongola llevaba algunas horas dormido en la enfermería, luego de haberse hidratado lo suficiente cayó rendido y no supo más del mundo. El calor comenzó a bajar, la tarde estaba agradable y una fresca brisa se colaba por la ventana. Todo permanecía en total calma, claro, antes de que un par de balazos hicieran saltar a toda la escuela.

-Levántate de una vez, Dame-Tsuna.-El hitman no quiso seguir esperando a que su alumno espabilara, dejándolo pegado a la pared y como era costumbre ya, en ropa interior.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Reborn?!-Se quejó a los gritos como siempre, estaba cada vez más cansado de la forma de actuar de su tutor. Fue entonces que comenzó a caer en cuenta de lo sucedido: estaba en clases, comenzaron a pasarle cosas extrañas en su cuerpo, de la nada sintió un calor y un montón de sensaciones nuevas que lo llevaron a otro mundo, todo se fue a negro y ahora Reborn lo amenazaba con una pistola. Raro, por decir lo menos.

-Tal parece que aún no terminas de entender lo sucedido.-Guardó la pistola y se sentó en la cama, invitando al joven a que hiciera lo mismo. Una vez que lo tuvo frente a frente comenzó su discurso.-Tsuna, ¿tus padres nunca te hablaron de sexo?

-¿Q-qué? ¿A qué viene eso?-Inevitablemente se sonrojó hasta las orejas, jamás nadie le había pronunciado aquella palabra de ese modo, menos un bebé.

-Idiota, estás en la edad donde tu cuerpo cambia y este tema se hace presente. Estás empezando a tener deseo sexual, vas a sentir atracción hacia algunas personas, tendrás erecciones matutinas y…-Fue interrumpido de golpe por un sonrojado Tsuna, quien se cubría la cara con una almohada.

-¡Basta! ¡Silencio, no quiero oír eso!-Seguía tratando de negarse, pero la verdad ya se había instalado frente a él y era inamovible.

-Cállate y escucha.-Terminó por usar a Leon para convertirlo en calcetín y cubrirle la boca a Tsuna, ya era bastante engorroso tener que explicarle estos temas a un jovencito para que más encima le diera problemas extra.-Como iba diciendo, estás en la época donde debes informarte sobre tu sexualidad, es importante entenderlo para no cometer errores. Lo que sentiste hoy fue un orgasmo, te corriste en los pantalones y te va a seguir pasando si no te haces cargo y controlas ese deseo, compartimos habitación y he notado que no te masturbas.

-Mnhmnhmnh!-Tuvo que esperar a que Leon le dejara contestar.-N-nunca me había…nh…-Bajó la mirada, avergonzado al comenzar a entender un poco lo sucedido, en varias ocasiones había escuchado a sus compañeros hablar del tema, intercambiar revistas de mujeres y cosas que los chicos hacen normalmente, mas para Tsuna era algo totalmente irrelevante, hasta ahora.-Nunca antes me había sentido como hoy, fue una…atracción indescriptible, sentí calor, deseos de…tocar.-Volvió a taparse la cara al pronunciar esas frases tan vergonzosas.

-¿Lo ves? Es totalmente instintivo, es normal que sientas deseo, no debe darte vergüenza.-El tutor ya se había instalado con su taza de café para conversar más a gusto.-Lo que sientes por Kyoko es una cosa de niños, sólo la ves de lejos y piensas que es linda, nunca te planteaste algo más allá, hasta para eso eres perezoso.

-¡Ya! Nadie me había conversado de esto antes, no es mi culpa.-Se defendió como pudo, sabiendo que en el fondo era una excusa tonta.

-Pudiste haberlo averiguado tú mismo, Dame-Tsuna.-La verdad derrumbó al joven Vongola, una vez más.-Si tienes deseos de tocarte puedes hacerlo en tu habitación o en el baño, por más normal que sea es un acto privado ¿correcto? Recuerda que vivimos con mamá y muchos niños. Por último, si quieres empezar a acostarte con alguien debes cuidarte de los embarazos no deseados y de las enfermedades de transmisión sexual, lo básico es el condón.-Dicho esto, convirtió a Leon en un preservativo, mostrándole a su alumno como lucía, estirándolo e inflándolo como si fuese un globo.

-¡¿Estás jugando o enseñándome?!-Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió, Gokudera había regresado.

-¡Juudaime! ¿Se siente mejor?-Acercándose con su habitual exagerada preocupación.-Tuve que regresar al salón de clases, disculpe que lo haya dejado solo, pero le traje todos los apuntes.-Sonrió ampliamente mientras mostraba el cuaderno, como siempre estaba tratando de ser lo más servicial posible.

-G-Gokudera-kun…tú…-Se quedó viéndolo, su guardián se comportaba como normalmente lo hacía, pero dentro de él las cosas habían cambiado profundamente y no había vuelta atrás.

-Gokudera fue quien te trajo aquí luego de tu incidente, diciendo que tuviste un golpe de calor, gracias a eso nadie sabe lo que realmente pasó.-Afirmó Reborn, llevándose la sorprendida mirada del Vongola.

-¿De veras hiciste eso…por mí?-Conmovido, estuvo un largo rato agradeciéndole a su amigo. En realidad, no le sorprendió demasiado lo que hizo, él siempre estaba ahí para ayudarlo y aunque a veces terminaba por crear más problemas, su intención siempre era la de facilitarle las cosas a cualquier costo.

Decidió que no pensaría más en ello y terminado el día, se fue caminando a casa con sus amigos, como cada día, pero por más que intentaba seguir con su vida, algo no estaba bien.

Luego de cenar y tratar de distraerse lo más posible, entró a la habitación y se llevó un susto que casi lo mata. Reborn lo estaba esperando con un traje de vaquero, junto a la televisión que tenía nada más y nada menos que una película pornográfica reproduciéndose.

-¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo, Reborn?!-Corrió a bajarle el volumen a la tv, los gemidos iban a empezar a escucharse por toda la casa.

-¿Creíste que la lección había acabado? Sólo fue el comienzo.-Tomó a Tsuna del brazo para dejarlo sentado frente a la película, haciéndolo sonrojar como nunca.-Es normal que te excites al ver esto, es parecido a lo que te sucedió en clases. Las personas se excitan con diferentes cosas, esto es lo más básico pero cada quien tiene sus gustos también en este ámbito, como con la comida o la forma de vestir.

Pasaron horas antes de que Reborn dejara tranquilo a Tsuna, le mostró posiciones del kamasutra, más extractos de películas para adultos, información sobre enfermedades venéreas, juguetes sexuales, entre otras cosas que el joven Vongola jamás olvidaría aunque quisiese. De todos modos, lo que más le aquejaba no era eso, sino que su primer orgasmo, no dejaba de cuestionarse el hecho de que lo haya sentido por pensar en Gokudera, ¿qué rayos le ocurría?

Al día siguiente fue a clases como de costumbre, pasando el día únicamente con Yamamoto, su guardián de la tormenta no se presentó. Era extraño que no se le pegara a primera hora del día, no lo había llamado ni enviado mensajes, comenzó a preocuparse cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo y nada se sabía de él.

-Es extraño ¿no? Gokudera jamás falta a la escuela.-Mencionó Yamamoto, comiendo su almuerzo con total calma.

-Sí, me pregunto si se habrá encontrado con Bianchi en el camino o algo así, ojalá no le haya pasado nada malo.-Preocupado, pensó que llegando a casa lo llamaría para asegurarse de que nada grave le hubiese pasado.

No fue necesario, cuando estaba entrando a casa se encontró con su amigo, acostado en posición fetal en su jardín.

-¡¿Gokudera-kun?!-Se apresuró a ayudarlo, pensó que estaba herido, enfermo, sangrando o cualquier cosa, si se trataba de él todo podía pasar.

-Juudaime…por favor, no se acerque…-Con un hilo de voz y una mirada de cachorro atropellado, intentó alejarlo de la manera más amable posible.

-Pero… ¿qué te sucedió? Estás muy pálido, no fuiste a la escuela hoy ¡me tenías muy preocupado!-Más se alarmó Tsuna al ver como su guardián huía de él, todo lucía peor cada vez.

-Le ruego que me disculpe, Juudaime, pero ayer…argh! Ese hijo de puta de Shamal seguramente andaba ebrio y dejó a sus malditos bichos volando por ahí, no noté cuando uno de ellos me atacó ayer en la enfermería.-En el rostro de Tsuna se dibujó una mueca de horror, su compañero estaba contagiado de una enfermedad que posiblemente era mortal, si estaba así desde temprano no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

-¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste de inmediato?! ¡Hay que buscar a Shamal ahora o será tarde!-Tomándolo del brazo, el muchacho quiso arrastrarlo hasta donde se encontrara el médico, cuando se fijó que la piel del guardián estaba llena de calaveras, unas que conocía muy bien.-No me digas que…

-Nhh…-Mordiéndose el labio para no quebrarse-No quería que me viera así, Juudaime, menos que tuviese que escuchar todas las cosas vergonzosas que esta maldita enfermedad dice de mí.

-Gokudera-kun…-No podía entenderlo, ¿acaso prefería morir por la enfermedad de la calavera antes que quedar mal con él? ¿Dejarlo solo era una opción? Tuvo que alejar esos pensamientos y seguir tirando de él para salvarlo, no iba a permitir por ningún motivo que muriera y menos de ese modo.

Corrieron lo más rápido posible hasta la escuela, sin éxito alguno, pasaron por el centro y los lugares que pensaron que serían los más frecuentados por Shamal y nada, había desaparecido justo ahora. Agotados, se detuvieron para tomar un jugo en el parque.

-Todavía hay algo de tiempo, eso creo…-Trató de darle ánimos al enfermo, pero este no parecía escucharle. ¿Dónde se había metido Reborn ahora que estaban en apuros?

Al no recibir respuesta se quedó mirándolo, sus cabellos plateados reflejaban el color rojizo del cielo, era un bello atardecer…era realmente bello, pensó, pero refiriéndose a su amigo. Un nuevo sonrojo lo atacó, ¿de veras había pensado eso?

-Juudaime…en caso de que fuese a morir…-Clavándole su mirada, decidido.-Hay algo que debo confesarle.

-¡N-no hables así, no vas a morir, Gokudera-kun!-Lo tomó de los hombros, intentando hacerlo reaccionar pero el otro era demasiado testarudo.

-¡Juudaime, yo…!-Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiese decir algo, una nueva calavera se hizo presente justo en la frente del chico de la tormenta, llevándose la atención de ambos. Esta era especialmente grande y no tardó en hablar.

-¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Cada vez que te enfermas y te dejan en la cama de Sawada Tsunayoshi te masturbas oliendo sus sábanas!-Y eso fue todo, el mundo se detuvo ante ellos y era difícil saber cuál de los dos tuvo más deseos de morir.

Mierda, mierda y mil veces mierda.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por los reviews, follows, favs y todo eso xD

(Reborn no es mío y etc)

 **Capítulo 3**

El profundo estado de shock en el que había quedado sumergido, le impidió notar en qué momento su fiel guardián había echado a correr. Pasaron segundos que le parecieron horas, no podía terminar de encajar una cosa con otra, le pareció que sus propios pensamientos estaban en otro idioma.

Arrastró los pies hasta su casa, cenó en completo silencio y a pesar del escándalo de Lambo e I-Pin, no se movió ni un centímetro, llevándose la comida a la boca por mera inercia.

Estando ya listo para dormir sólo consiguió tumbarse y mirar el techo fijamente, con la frase dicha por la calavera repitiéndose una y otra vez: "¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Cada vez que te enfermas y te dejan en la cama de Sawada Tsunayoshi te masturbas oliendo sus sábanas!"

Es cierto, al vivir en la misma casa con Bianchi, era bastante común que Gokudera se enfermara del estómago con sólo verla, producto de sus traumas de la niñez. Y siempre terminaba prestándole su cama para descansar…y al parecer no descansaba solamente.

En la oscuridad de la noche, intentó por enésima vez poner todo sobre la mesa y analizar bien qué demonios estaba sucediendo, tanto en él mismo como en su amigo.

Comenzando por la enorme y vergonzosa charla a la que Reborn lo había sometido, mas gracias a ello es que ahora podía entender mejor lo que les pasaba a ambos, estaban en la época donde las hormonas gobiernan sus cuerpos y es normal tener deseos de tocarse. Ahora bien, ¿por qué al guardián de la tormenta le pasaba eso en su cama y a él en plena clase de matemáticas? Esto se estaba complicando más y más.

No supo cuándo logró quedarse dormido, puesto que en su sueño figuraba en su propia cama a oscuras, pero no en soledad como se había acostado. Las sábanas habían quedado lejos y su ahora necesitada parte baja estaba siendo acariciada con mucha habilidad.

-¿Le gusta así, Juudaime?-Esa dulce voz que conocía tan bien le hizo cosquillas en la oreja, sintiendo una lengua húmeda acariciar desde allí hasta su clavícula, moviéndose lentamente.

-Mnh…-Se relamió los labios, doblando un poco las rodillas por las intensas sensaciones que recibía. Todo se sentía tan bien.-Nhg… ¡Sí, me gusta mucho!-No pudo mentir ni ocultar su goce, estaba poseído por ese vaivén.

Contento con la respuesta, su acompañante aumentó el ritmo y dejó una mordida bien marcada en el hombro del más bajo, haciéndolo gritar y sonreír de oreja a oreja. Tsuna sintió que flotaba, más bien era como estar sobre una nube de espuma, navegando en un mar de infinito placer que lo llenaba de un calor abrasante.

No había tiempo para quitarle la ropa, por lo que Gokudera sólo la movió y dejó a medio poner para tener más de la piel de su jefe, dejando marcas con sus fuertes chupones y mordidas. Eso era precisamente lo que estaba buscando el décimo Vongola, al no saber nada de sexo, quería que alguien más se hiciera cargo de sus deseos, que lo tomara con violencia, lo sometiera y le diera una vez más esa explosión deliciosa que sintió en el salón de clases, se sentía capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de volver a tener algo así.

-Juudaime…-Susurró con la voz cargada de deseo, masajeando deliciosamente la erección de Tsuna, pegándose a su cuerpo para hacerle sentir la propia, frotándose contra su pierna. El castaño no pudo hacer más que seguir retorciéndose, dejando que el otro se encargara de satisfacerlo.

Le costaba creer que todo fuese tan perfecto, la voz de su compañero que lo nombraba a él, solamente a él, eso le hacía sentir el ser más importante sobre la tierra, poco le importaba ser egocéntrico en esas circunstancias. Los labios y piel del otro se fundían en su ser, la saliva y el sudor lo mojaban, levantaba las caderas de golpe con cada oleada de placer y creyó que el mundo entero estaba entre sus manos cuando lo vio venir. "Por fin, por fin esa explosión".

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con las inigualables esmeraldas que su amigo poseía, el cabello plateado todo desordenado y pegado a sus mejillas encendidas, su aliento a tabaco y su piel tan blanca, más brillante que nunca. Fue la mezcla de todo ello más sus acciones las que lo llevaron al tan ansiado final, pero no sólo el hecho de que lo estuviese masturbando, sino que su actitud, su violencia, el cómo le hacía sentir deseado y admirado.

Con la mente llena de pensamientos sobre Gokudera Hayato, al igual que la primera vez, Tsuna se corrió y un potente orgasmo se adueñó de cada fibra de su ser, fue tan largo e intenso que los gritos no pararon en un largo rato, y no hubiesen cesado de no ser porque el más alto se apoderó de su boca, besándolo con ese salvajismo que lo estaba volviendo loco, las lenguas batiéndose una contra la otra y ahogándole con ese sabor a… ¿tela? Algo no estaba tan bien como hace un momento.

La luz que entró por la ventana le hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza, escuchando la voz de su madre como un eco lejano.

-Tsu-kun, ya es hora de ir a la escuela, no te vayas a quedar dormido de nuevo.-Terminó de mover las cortinas y se marchó a terminar el desayuno, dejando a un desconcertado Tsuna que aún no terminaba de separar la realidad de la ficción.

-Un…-Miró su cama por todos lados, no había nadie allí más que él, sintió como si algo se rompiera dentro de él, además de un sabor muy amargo en la boca.-…sueño?

-Efectivamente.-Dio un pequeño salto por el susto, su tutor hacía acto de presencia, posándose sobre su escritorio.-Debería haberte molido a golpes, no parabas de quejarte y gritar en sueños, me despertaste más de una vez. Pero me alegro que de una u otra forma hayas…atendido tus necesidades.-De un salto llegó al suelo.-Ah, yo que tú mandaría al lavado esa almohada, la estuviste besando y mordiendo por horas.-Dado ese consejo, se apresuró a la cocina, el desayuno no podía esperar.

Por su parte, Tsuna terminó de comprender que lo sucedido no había sido más que un sueño erótico, eso estaba bien… ¿verdad? Fue su mente y las tan mencionadas hormonas, nada de qué preocuparse. El horror llegó después, ya que al tratar de moverse sintió una incomodidad en la ropa interior, se bajó el pijama y lo descubrió: Uno, se había manchado completamente con la corrida, eso sí que había sido real. Y dos, tenía otra erección más.

No se haría cargo de eso ahora por ningún motivo, simplemente lo resolvió con una ducha fría y al bajar trató de parecer lo más natural posible, incluso cuando Reborn lo miraba con su típica cara de "sé lo que estás pensando", provocándole escalofríos.

Camino a la escuela el embrollo de su mente no paró ni un segundo, no podría ver a Gokudera a la cara después de ese sueño, sumándole además lo dicho por la calavera…espera, la calavera que apareció en…

Tsuna tuvo deseos de que los disparos de su tutor lo mataran ahí mismo y no pudiese renacer jamás, ¿cómo pudo olvidar que su amigo tenía la enfermedad de la calavera y que como bien sabía, esta era mortal? El sólo pensamiento de que a su guardián pudiese pasarle algo le hizo correr a una velocidad que ni con su última voluntad lograba. Abrió de golpe la puerta de la enfermería del colegio, buscando a Shamal a los gritos.

-Hey, ¿Qué escándalo es ese?-El siempre relajado doctor Shamal lo recibió, curiosamente había llegado temprano, pero con resaca.

-Shamal, ¿viste hoy a Gokudera-kun?-Su desesperación se palpaba en el aire, así que el otro no quiso bromear o hacerle perder el tiempo.

-Hoy no, pero anoche lo encontré tirado en el parque llorando.-La imagen se volvió tan clara en la mente del Vongola que casi le brotan las lágrimas a él mismo. De seguro su guardián estaba profundamente avergonzado y pensando que a su décimo no le importaba lo que le estaba pasando, no corrió a buscarlo, no lo acompañó…y lo peor era que él estaba seguro de que Gokudera hubiese hecho hasta lo imposible por rescatarlo en un caso contrario, de hecho, lo hacía todo el tiempo.-Lo encontré lleno de calaveras por todo el cuerpo, a punto de morir, pero no te preocupes que ya lo curé.-El alivio fue tan grande que sintió como si le estuviesen dando el antídoto a él.-Ustedes dan muchos problemas, sabiendo que no atiendo hombres.

-¡G-gracias por encargarte de Gokudera-kun! Con permiso, me voy a clases.-Estando ya más tranquilo, Tsuna caminó a paso lento a su salón, hasta que recordó que ese no era el único problema que tenía.

Abrió la puerta y el único presente era su guardián de la tormenta, notoriamente triste y desparramado sobre la mesa, incluso tenía leves ojeras. Un flash-back de su sueño lo atacó, ciertamente y aún en semejante estado, la belleza de ese chico no podía ser mermada con nada. A penas notó su presencia salió disparado de la silla, poniéndose frente a él en su típica pose de disculpas.

-¡Juudaime! ¡No soy digno de estar frente a usted pero he venido con el único propósito de recibir mi castigo!-Dándose golpes en la frente contra el suelo, esta vez con más fuerza de lo normal.- Comprendo que no quiera verme nunca más, pero no puedo irme sin que me reprenda, se lo ruego, sólo usted puede hacerlo.

-¡Gokudera-kun, basta!-Se agachó para levantarlo del suelo, pero sólo consiguió que dejara de golpearse, sus rodillas parecían estar pegadas al suelo.-No voy a darte ningún castigo, pero…necesito que hablemos…tranquilamente ¿sí?-Intentó sonar amable para tranquilizar al otro, pero fue inútil.

-Como usted ordene, Juudaime.-Poniéndose de pie, ambos se dirigieron a la azotea. Estaban muy tensos y Gokudera no levantó la cabeza en ningún momento.

El viento soplaba con más fuerza de lo normal, o al menos esa impresión le dio a Tsuna, quien parado frente a su amigo se decidió a tener una conversación que aclarara por fin todo el enredo de su cabeza.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

Antes de comenzar, debo darle todo mi afecto a quien me dejó un review bajo en nombre de "A lettermaniatic" *3* como no tiene cuenta no pude contestarle por mensaje privado uvu pero de verdad me puso muy contenta su comentario :D es en parte la razón por la que estoy actualizando tan pronto :3 ahora sí, ahí vaaa!

(Reborn es de su mangaka y blablá)

Ah, lo otro…este es el penúltimo capítulo 8)

 **Capítulo 4**

Llegado el momento, Tsuna cayó en cuenta de que no sabía exactamente sobre qué debía hablar. ¿Debía interrogarlo por lo que supo en el parque gracias a la calavera? ¿Explicarle lo ocurrido en el salón de clases? ¿Confesarle que había tenido un sueño erótico con él? La confusión otra vez.

-G-Gokudera-kun…-Buscó su mirada, inútilmente, estaba con los ojos pegados al suelo y lo único que podía ver, a parte de su cabello, era la marca roja que se había dejado en la frente.-Si no me miras me siento…raro.

-Mil disculpas, Juudaime, pero no me siento capaz de levantar el rostro hacia usted.-Ahí estaba de nuevo su actitud de esclavo, más que de subordinado. Tuvo que comenzar a hablar a pesar de la incomodidad, hacerlo cambiar de opinión podría tomarme horas.

-Bueno, v-verás…-Estaba tan rojo y nervioso que a fin de cuentas agradeció que su guardián se negase a mirarlo.-Nos han estado pasando…m-muchas cosas extrañas, no las pude entender desde un principio ya que…amm…-Inconscientemente comenzó a mover sus dedos, nervioso.-Lo que quiero decir es que no podía entender a mi propio cuerpo, ya sabes que soy…torpe.

-Lo que a usted le sucedió es completamente normal y comprensible.-Sin moverse ni un centímetro de su sitio, o cambiar la expresión de su rostro, Gokudera quiso reconfortar a su jefe.-Somos adolescentes y no podemos controlar del todo nuestros cuerpos, me imagino que nunca antes se había sentido de esa manera ¿no?-Sin necesidad de verlo, pudo notar como el Vongola se ponía más y más nervioso.-No tiene que tener vergüenza conmigo, así como lo encubrí esa vez, lo haré siempre.

El cuerpo del castaño se llenó de calidez, esas palabras de apoyo siempre le hacían sentir que no estaba solo, y que no era un sucio pervertido como su consciencia quería hacerle creer a ratos.

-Muchas gracias, Gokude…-Acercándose con la mejor de las intenciones, fue interrumpido por su amigo, quien seguía con el mismo semblante.

-Soy yo quien no tiene perdón, he ensuciado la habitación de Juudaime, en todos los aspectos…-No hacía falta decirlo así, pensó Tsuna.-No sólo es el acto en sí, lo oculté y para peor se enteró de una forma patética, no he podido ni dormir por la culpa.-Apretando los puños hasta hacerse daño, el cuerpo entero del muchacho temblaba y amenazaba con estallar en un mar de lágrimas y lamentos.

-N-no, no…no lo digas así, yo entiendo…que no es fácil controlarse o admitir cuando nos pasan…cosas.-Parecía que intentar explicarlo sólo complicaba más el asunto.-El punto es que no estoy enojado contigo, no voy a castigarte y quiero…que sigamos como siempre.

Por fin la mirada de Gokudera se encontró con la de su jefe, transmitiéndole toda la angustia que se lo devoraba por dentro. Pero fue la suave sonrisa llena de bondad de Tsuna la que hizo que se quebrara por completo.

-Juudaime…-Con un par de lágrimas amenazando con salir, las palabras se desparramaron desde su boca hacia el otro.-No soy bueno hablando de mí mismo, sabiendo además que no hay excusas para mis acciones pero le debo una explicación…-Tratando de aterrizar, supo que en esas circunstancias sólo podría decirle la mitad de la verdad.-Me he tocado en su cama…porque su aroma me cautiva, ansío tanto estar con usted…su magnificencia crece a pasos agigantados dentro y fuera de las batallas, l-lo admiro tanto que…

-¡Gokudera-kun!-Ninguno de los dos supo bien en qué momento sucedió, ese abrazo fue totalmente instintivo.-Tú siempre me estás halagando…idealizando incluso, sin darte cuenta de que también eres una persona increíble.-Levantó la vista sólo para deleitarse con la mueca de sorpresa del guardián de la tormenta.-Lo que me estimuló en la clase fue ver lo inteligente que eres.

El viento volvió a soplar con fuerza, las miradas se fundieron, los labios se llamaron y la barrera por fin se quebró. Había mucho por aclarar todavía, pero en ese momento no les importaba, ambas mentes estaban en blanco.

Yamamoto miraba por la ventana con curiosidad, primero Gokudera y ahora Tsuna, ¿es que acaso se habían contagiado de algún resfrío? No realmente, pero sí que estaban cerca de agarrar uno al estar a medio vestir en la azotea. Estuvieron compartiendo besos, caricias y manoseos que a ratos se colaban bajo la ropa durante todo el primer bloque de clases, ya a la hora del descanso aparecieron como si nada, intentando ocultar las sonrisitas que se les formaban.

El haber sentido a su guardián en la vida real fue un millón de veces más satisfactorio que sólo verlo o soñar con él, fue como una droga que se metió en la sangre del décimo Vongola, haciéndole perder la noción del tiempo y la realidad.

-Gokudera-kun…-Susurraba en un tono que resultaba irresistible para el otro, quien apenas recibía la señal se abalanzaba sobre su jefe para satisfacerlo. Usaban cada instante de soledad que tenían: Los descansos en los que Yamamoto iba a practicar baseball, los baños cuando estaban vacíos, incluso en la casa de Tsuna mientras el resto armaba alboroto en el primer piso.

¿Estaba realmente bien? Descubrieron la química que existía entre sus cuerpos, con eso les bastó para hacerse cargo de los deseos que sus cuerpos reclamaban. Pero la inexperiencia de Sawada Tsunayoshi volvió a jugarle en contra, ya que al encontrar con quien compartir ese fuego no pudo volver atrás, buscando cada vez más placer a cualquier costo.

No era que se aprovechara, pero era obvio que Gokudera jamás se negaría a una petición (que a este paso ya eran casi órdenes) del décimo Vongola. Eso le daba tanto poder, acompañado de la sensación de que podía tener lo que quisiera de él cuando se le diera la gana.

Nadie podría haber culpado al guardián de la tormenta por aceptar este trato, siendo que algunas veces ni siquiera alcanzaba a correrse, no podía proponer algo que quisiese hacer, opinar o quejarse, mas no podía irse, el encanto de Tsuna lo tenía preso. El poder acariciarlo y besarlo, enterrar la cara en su cuello y llenarse de su aroma dulce, masturbarlo y sentir la calidez de sus fluidos, tirar de sus pezones y disfrutar el cómo se estremecía entre sus brazos, llamándolo, gritando su nombre entre gemidos. No existe nadie que hubiese podido resistirse a ello, o al menos eso pensaba él.

Pasaron varias semanas de encuentros que cada vez eran más fogosos y recurrentes, por algún motivo Tsuna en vez de saciarse, cada vez quería más, tanto que andaba de un humor terrible cuando no tenía oportunidad de intimar con su compañero, frustrándose a niveles preocupantes.

-Hey, Gokudera-kun…-El muchacho dejó a un lado la tarea que estaba haciendo, volteando a ver a su jefe, quien estaba aprovechando la ausencia de Yamamoto para acariciarle la pierna bajo la mesa.

-D-dígame, Juudaime.-Era ya muy normal para él que Tsuna le hiciera ese tipo de caricias cuando iba a ayudarle a estudiar, a veces sin importar que el otro guardián estuviese presente, pero en esta ocasión la mano se estaba acercando muy rápido a zonas peligrosas.

-Te ves tan sexy hoy.-Soltó sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, la necesidad de ser tocado por el otro le estaba quitando su famosa timidez. Por otro lado, era bastante cierto, en contadas ocasiones podía ver a su amigo con el cabello tomado y sus lentes.

-¡Juudaime! Ah…nh…-Sin saber bien que responder a ello, sólo atinó a sonreírle con nerviosismo y las mejillas ardiendo. Intentó continuar con lo que estaba haciendo, pero la mirada y la mano del otro no lo dejaban en paz.-Ehh…n-no estamos solos, ese yakyuu baka va a regresar del baño en cualquier momento.

-¿Y eso no te estimula, Gokudera-kun?-Quitándole el libro de las manos, se movió hasta quedar a su lado y morderle con suavidad la oreja.-Nh…sabes que verte estudiar me excita.-Teniendo claro que no recibiría jamás un no por respuesta, metió la mano a su camisa descaradamente, volviendo luego a su parte baja que ya había reaccionado.-Gokudera-kun…mi Gokudera-kun, Juudaime te necesita.

Dicho esto, fue tomado con esa violencia que tanto le gustaba y quedó sentado entre las piernas del italiano, se besaron furiosamente y las manos rápidamente se perdieron. Las caderas del castaño se golpeaban contra las ajenas, la casa estaba llena de gente y el poder ser descubiertos aumentó su deseo. Estaba ardiendo, más que nunca.

-Mnh…Juudaime…n-no es que no quiera pero…-Se le paraba el corazón cada vez que creía sentir pasos en la escalera, el poder ser atrapados por la madre de Tsuna le aterraba.

-Silencio.-Sentenció el décimo Vongola, mordiendo sus labios sin detenerse por nada del mundo. Actuando totalmente por instinto, bajó los pantalones de ambos para que sus miembros se rozaran. Fue como un choque eléctrico, los jadeos subieron de volumen y Tsuna casi rompe la ropa del guardián con las manos.

-¡Nhm! ¡Juu…dai…nhgh! Voy a…-Intentó darse a entender, puesto que no podía aguantarlo más, pero la mirada de furia que recibió lo puso en su lugar.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! Todavía…n-no… ¡Aaahhh! ¡Gokudera-kun!-Tomándolo con fuerza de sus plateados cabellos, lo llevó hasta su cuello para silenciarlo, sin parar de frotarse. En menos de un minuto el calor se hizo insoportable, un temblor recorrió su espalda y supo que venía el tan ansiado orgasmo, estaba cerca, deliciosamente cerca, casi podía tocarlo.

-Tsuna, Yamamoto dice que tuvo una emergencia y…oh, Hayato.-La puerta se abrió y la alta figura de Bianchi se dibujó frente a ellos, quien luego de mirarlos con seriedad pero sin decir una palabra, se retiró tan rápido como vino.

-¡Aneki…!-Independiente del contexto, la reacción del cuerpo de Gokudera fue inmediata, cayó enfermo y obviamente perdió la erección. El chico Vongola arregló su ropa y clavó su puño en la mesa, tan fuerte que los vasos de jugo se derramaron por completo.

-¡¿Hasta cuándo vas a tener este problema, maldita sea?!-Como pudo, el chico de la tormenta lo miró, con las manos sujetando su adolorido estómago.

-Lo siento mucho, Juudaime, puedo seguir…-Volvió a sentarse donde estaba, sudando frío por el esfuerzo, pero su jefe no quiso ceder.

-¡Ya no quiero, perdí las ganas! ¿Sabes lo cerca que estaba de acabar? Con lo que cuesta tener un tiempo a solas y lo arruinas.-Totalmente fuera de sí, las palabras simplemente salieron sin que pudiera razonar lo que estaba diciendo.-Si no puedes darme eso, no te necesito aquí.

A Reborn, que estaba observando desde hace un rato la situación, le dio la impresión de que el dolor de Gokudera podía palparse en el aire, nunca vio a alguien perder el brillo en los ojos con tanta rapidez, tanto que le recordaba a un muerto.

Casi sin siquiera respirar, el italiano arregló bien toda su ropa y abandonó el lugar, dejando al otro con la más incómoda de las sensaciones en el cuerpo. Nadie dijo nada, la cena fue totalmente normal y Bianchi no comentó nada al respecto, ni siquiera miró a Tsuna con malos ojos.

Al volver a la habitación, el joven contempló el lugar, la mesa desordenada y el jugo que ya estaba llegando el suelo. Fue como haber despertado de un sueño larguísimo y por fin haber puesto los pies en la tierra. Ahí, y con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, supo que la había cagado para siempre.

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

Llegamos al final del fic :D ojalá les guste a pesar de ser un poco meloso hahaha xD y es de mega larga duración! (?

 **Capítulo 5**

El tutor supo que era hora de hacerse presente y ayudar, la reflexión que harían juntos esa noche era decisiva, o arreglaba las cosas o terminaba de romperlo todo.

-Deja de llorar, Dame-Tsuna, no eres tú la víctima de este teatro que han montado.-Dándole una muy merecida patada en la nuca, Reborn logró que su alumno se despegara de la cama y se sentara a hablar.

-Reborn…no sé qué me pasa…-Entre sollozos y sorbeteos, el joven Vongola miró al Arcobaleno, rogándole que le ayudara.

-Eres un niño todavía, Tsuna, el tener sexo no te hace crecer y menos madurar.-Sintió de pronto la enorme necesidad de tomar café, como quien bebe cerveza para aguantar una tediosa conversación, por lo que sacó una taza llena hasta el tope y se bebió casi la mitad antes de seguir hablando.-Las relaciones humanas en general son complejas, tú lo sabes bien, no es una exclusividad del ámbito amoroso.

-Hm…-No dijo ni una palabra, pero entendió perfectamente que se refería a la extraña relación que tiene con su distante padre.

-No tiene nada de malo el tener sexo con otra persona sin amor de por medio, si ambas partes están de acuerdo con ello.-La taza quedó vacía con el segundo sorbo.-Pero tu caso es totalmente diferente, usaste a Gokudera porque sabes de su devoción hacia ti, pasaste por encima de él y te preocupaste de tu propia satisfacción personal. Es raro que actúes de ese modo pero lo comprendo, ese mundo era completamente desconocido para ti, encontraste algo y alguien que te hacía sentir bien, fue tan fácil conseguirlo que tuvo el efecto de una droga o del alcohol.

-Mi mente…realmente se apagó durante estas semanas, no podía pensar en nada más que…hacerlo.-Admitió con bastante vergüenza, el primer paso era asumir su error y el origen de este.-No puedo creer que haya sido capaz de tratar así a Gokudera-kun…

-Es entendible, pero no arregla el error.-Procedió a mirarlo directamente, no iba a permitir que se escapara de su responsabilidad.-Eres quien mejor conoce a Gokudera, ya te he contado acerca de su pasado y su familia, y con lo mucho que él te adora creo que está demás decir que lo destrozaste.

-Lo sé perfectamente…-Sin poder contener las lágrimas, Tsuna se tomaba del cabello sin comprender aún cómo había llegado todo hasta ese punto, o cómo se atrevió a decirle esas palabras tan crueles a su amigo.

-Vas a tener que llevar con más precaución tus amistades, y claro, ir lo más pronto posible a pedir disculpas, un jefe se hace cargo de su familia.-Terminó con esta frase que claramente era una orden, luego se puso el pijama y en cosa de segundos ya se había dormido.

La noche pasó con tortuosa lentitud, el décimo Vongola se quedó despierto escribiendo cartas de disculpa para su guardián, mas ninguna llegó a ver la luz del día ya que las rompía una vez acabadas, resolvió que era mejor dar la cara aunque se le fuera cayendo de vergüenza a cada segundo.

Como tenía prohibido descuidar los estudios, Tsuna fue a la escuela a pesar de sentirse pésimo y llevar una cara de zombie que apenas podía levantar. Obviamente no se encontró con Gokudera en la escuela, ver su silla vacía sólo logró que el pecho del castaño doliera más y más.

El atardecer ya casi terminaba para dar paso a la noche, el caminar del Vongola se aceleró, normalmente no estaría a esas horas afuera pero tenía que resolver su asunto lo más pronto posible, a pesar de que había pasado a casa a cambiarse y preparar un bento a punta de pistola, por orden de su tutor, sin terminar de entender el porqué.

Tocó el timbre del departamento durante más de 20 eternos minutos, pero nadie abrió.

-A un lado.-Con una rápida maniobra, Reborn forzó la cerradura y dejó la puerta abierta, todo estaba completamente oscuro y hasta tenebroso.-Te dejo el resto a ti.

-¡Espera, Reborn!-Como siempre, el otro fue más rápido y huyó antes de que pudiese detenerlo.

Dando pasos pequeños y silenciosos, Tsuna se aventuró a entrar, chocando repetidas veces con todas las cosas que había tiradas, parecía que habían entrado a robar, la pura idea le hizo tener aún más miedo. Palpó las paredes hasta encontrar un interruptor, una vez que consiguió luz trató de ubicar la habitación de su amigo, consiguiéndolo en la tercera puerta que abrió.

A lo largo de las batallas todos habían presenciado escenas terribles, era casi normal llevar a los compañeros malheridos o agonizando, pero la escena que encontró Tsuna en ese cuarto le desgarró el corazón por completo, más porque sabía que él la había provocado.

Casi no se podía caminar por el sitio, todo estaba tirado o roto, sobre la cama yacía su guardián de la tormenta con la misma ropa con la que lo vio irse de su casa el día anterior, más pálido y ojeroso que él mismo y junto a una mancha de vómito sobre las sábanas.

-¡Gokudera-kun!-Dejando el bento en el suelo, se abrió camino como pudo para acercarse al otro, notando en su rostro como las lágrimas se habían marcado firmemente.-Gokudera-kun…

-Juu…d…-Fue lo único que logró salir de su boca, intentó abrir bien los ojos y enfocar a su jefe, tiritando al sentir su cercanía.-No…

-Gokudera-kun…yo…-No supo de dónde provenían esas fuerzas, pero su compañero se levantó y corrió como un animal herido, encerrándose en otro cuarto.- ¡P-por favor, hablemos! Sé que…-El sonido de la ducha lo interrumpió, así que decidió esperarlo sentado sobre la cama, observando con cada vez más tristeza el desastre.

-Juudaime, disculpe el tremendo desorden, normalmente no luce así pero…-Con el cabello mojado y el cepillo de dientes en la boca, Gokudera regresó, tratando de aparentar un estado de normalidad que claramente era mentira.

-No te preocupes por eso.-Ya sin poder verlo a la cara, Tsuna ocultaba su llanto tras su cabello, tirando de la tela de sus pantalones.-Gokudera-kun…necesito que hablemos, por favor.

-No imaginé jamás que vendría hasta aquí pero estoy de acuerdo, yo también quiero hablar.-Suspirando y dejando el cepillo a un lado, terminó arrodillándose frente a su jefe como siempre hacía.- ¡Le prometo que entrenaré duro para vencer mi fobia! No volveré a fallarle, voy a complacerlo cada vez que lo desee, prometo que de ahora en adelante lo haré bien.

-¡No, no digas eso!-Sin poder ocultar su profunda culpa y tristeza, el décimo Vongola se lanzó hacia su guardián, llorando a mares mientras se sujetaba de sus caderas.- ¡Fue mi culpa, me dejé llevar y te usé, te herí y nunca tomé en cuenta tu opinión! Todo lo bueno que dices de mí es mentira, soy una persona asquerosa y egocéntrica, me he convertido en lo peor y tú…tú todavía quieres…ayudarme… ¡Nhg!-Gokudera no pudo pensar más, la cabeza le daba vueltas y sólo actuó, estrechando con fuerza a su jefe mientras también lloraba.

-Juudaime…-Acariciando su cabello, pudo calmarlo tras varios minutos de intenso llanto por parte de ambos. Mientras intentaban recuperar el aire, se miraron a los ojos hasta que estuvieron en condiciones de seguir hablando.-Quiero ser su mano derecha, quiero cumplirle y ser útil.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con dejarse usar.-Tomando la mano del joven italiano, cruzó su meñique con el propio en señal de promesa.-Quiero que me prometas que nunca más pasarás sobre ti para complacerme, de lo contrario sufriré muchísimo, más si terminas en las condiciones en las que te encontré.

-Pero…-La mirada de cachorro que le mostraba el castaño le impedía tratar de negarse.-E-está…bien.-Dijo por fin, pero no con mucha seguridad.

-Sé lo que deseas hacer y por más que insista no lograré que todo sea completamente equitativo entre nosotros, pero al menos que sea lo más justo posible.-Sin pensarlo, tomó el rostro del chico de la tormenta entre sus manos, buscando su mirada nuevamente.-Si te pasa algo me muero, Gokudera-kun.

Al castaño ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre que las palabras simplemente salieran de su boca, antes de que pudiese procesarlas bien en el cerebro. El sonrojo fue inmediato en ambos rostros, pero las miradas no se despegaron.

-Si algo le sucediera a…a…us…usted…-Imitándolo, tomó también el rostro ajeno y con toda la valentía del mundo, terminó de confesar lo que no se había guardado aquel día en la azotea.- ¡No dejaré que nada le suceda a Sawada Tsunayoshi, por ser mi jefe y la persona que amo!

Todo cobró sentido dentro del Vongola. La primera atracción física, los sueños, la confesión de la calavera, los besos en la azotea y el motivo por el cual tener relaciones con él era tan delicioso y frustrante a la vez. Como si de un rompecabezas se tratase, encontró la pieza que faltaba, la que unía toda esa maraña de sucesos y sentimientos, era simple y puro amor.

-¡Eso es!-Sonriendo con auténtica alegría, se abrazó del cuello del chico de la tormenta, pegando sus frentes.-En esto si estamos al mismo nivel, porque la persona a la que amo es Gokudera Hayato.-Es verdad que normalmente le hubiese dado mucha vergüenza admitir algo así, pero luego de pasar por todo ese sufrimiento no quiso perder más tiempo.

Bastó que se acercaran un par de milímetros más para encontrarse, no fue el primero claramente, pero si el más perfecto y dulce de los besos que se habían dado, al menos hasta ese momento. El resto se resumió en muchas disculpas por parte de ambos: Primero de Gokudera, quien lamentaba el desorden y recogía todo a la velocidad de la luz, intentando que el otro no le ayudara pero fracasó. Segundo, obviamente Tsuna no terminaba de repetirle lo apenado que estaba por el trato que le había dado durante semanas, recibiendo como respuesta las habituales sonrisas del italiano acompañadas por frases que intentaban hacerle olvidar lo ocurrido. Una vez que el lugar se volvió habitable otra vez, se sentaron a comer el bento que el castaño había preparado, desde antes Reborn se imaginaba que el guardián estaba lo suficientemente deprimido como para no haber comido nada desde el incidente, y acertó.

El noviazgo que comenzaron no se hizo público de un día para otro, fue gradualmente sabido y comprendido por sus cercanos, hasta que para el resto de la gente fue lo suficientemente obvio como para no tener dudas sobre ello. Estaban cumpliendo ya dos meses juntos, tiempo en que casi se alejaban únicamente para ir al baño y dormir, se convirtieron en los típicos novios inseparables.

El problema es que había un tema que seguía sin resolverse: No volvieron a hablar o hacer nada referente al sexo, cuando las caricias subían de tono ambos optaban por detenerse, pensando que el otro no estaría preparado aún por lo vivido anteriormente. La verdad es que ambos se estaban quemando por dentro, deseando con todas sus fuerzas retomar esas prácticas pero nadie daba el primer paso. El tiempo pasaba y la paciencia se iba agotando.

Durante un día especialmente caluroso, casi como el que presenció el inicio de la vida sexual del décimo Vongola, Gokudera fue a visitar a su pareja para llevarle algunos pasteles helados nuevos que encontró en el centro de la ciudad. Su madre, quien ya sabía perfectamente sobre el noviazgo de Tsuna, lo recibió diciéndole que su hijo estaba descansando en su habitación y que por favor lo cuidara mientras ella hacía las compras con los niños.

-¡No se preocupe, madre! Cuidaré de Juudaime el tiempo que sea necesario, puede ir con toda tranquilidad.-Y dándose con el puño en el pecho, sonrió antes de subir corriendo las escaleras, mas su entusiasmo se disolvió al ver que la puerta estaba cerrada y dentro se oían voces. Abrió sigilosamente, espiando con el corazón en la mano ante la idea de encontrar a su novio a solas con alguien más, siempre había sido demasiado celoso.

-¡Gokudera-kun…!-Se escondió en un segundo tras la pared al pensar que lo había descubierto, pero no era así. Se asomó una vez más y el espectáculo más hermoso que pudo haberse imaginado se presentó ante él. Ahí estaba Sawada Tsunayoshi, acostado con las piernas abiertas sobre la cama, masturbándose furiosamente.

-Juudaime…-Susurró, tragando saliva y tirando de su mejilla para asegurarse de que no era un sueño. Su décimo se tocaba pensando en él, diciendo su nombre una y otra vez, lamiendo y mordiendo sus propios dedos.

-¡Gok-aahhh! ¡Gokudera-kun!-Cada vez más alto, tanto que el llamado llegó a su entrepierna, haciéndola despertar de golpe, pero de la pura impresión no se podía mover. Se quedó allí, embelesado y disfrutando cada instante de la belleza de su jefe, relamiéndose los labios al momento en que lo vio correrse y poner esa cara que tanto le gustaba.

-¡Juudaime!-El guardián de la tormenta no pudo contener ni un instante más sus deseos, entró dando un fuerte portazo que casi mata del susto a su novio.- ¡M-me disculpo por interrumpirlo pe-pero…!

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! No me digas que me viste…-La respuesta era tan obvia que ni siquiera esperó su respuesta, sólo se tapó la cara con la almohada, muerto de vergüenza.

-Lo lamento, vine a traerle un postre para que pasara el calor y…nhm, a penas lo vi no pude despegar los ojos de tan dulce escena.- Se acomodó en la cama, acariciando los cabellos del otro.

-¡¿Qué tiene de dulce?! No he cambiado nada, sigo siendo un pervertido.-Sin permitir que viera su rostro todavía, fue arrastrado hasta el pecho de su compañero, quien lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-Es dulce aunque no lo crea, se veía especialmente lindo…y libre.-Esa última palabra resonó con fuerza en la cabeza de Tsuna.- No quise presionarlo porque creí que con la mala experiencia había perdido el deseo, pero ahora que he comprobado que es mutuo…

-¿Eh?-Con su típica cara de confusión, el castaño descubrió su rostro para encontrarse con el ajeno, el cual sonreía con calidez y ternura.- Yo estaba…pensando lo mismo, creí que todavía no era el momento, así que…me he ocupado yo solo de mis deseos, pero no consigo…sentirme tan bien como antes.

-Es natural, puesto que a mí me ha pasado lo mismo.-Gokudera tomó a su jefe del mentón, acercándolo aún más.- He hecho lo mismo que usted ahora, pensando en todos nuestros encuentros pasados. Por favor, permítame satisfacerlo de nuevo.

-No…-La respuesta descolocó al italiano, realmente no se esperaba aquello luego de la escena presenciada.- No voy a dejar que sólo tú me des placer, todos nuestros asuntos de pareja serán justos para ambas partes ¿correcto?-Estaba tan decidido que su guardián no pudo negarse, asintiendo enérgicamente.-Sin embargo, fui injusto las veces anteriores por lo que esta vez yo me encargaré de ti, así equilibraremos la balanza.

-¿Qué está diciendo, Juudai…?-El joven Vongola sabía que debía actuar rápido para lograr su objetivo, ya que su pareja no iba a aceptar fácilmente. Bajando hacia la muy notoria erección, la sacó de su escondite y se la llevó a la boca, casi atragantándose con ella.

Todas las defensas de Gokudera Hayato se derrumbaron, una descarga eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo y un hilo de saliva escapó de sus labios, moviendo las caderas con energía mientras la húmeda y ardiente boca de su décimo hacía maravillas en su necesitado miembro. O al menos esa impresión tenía él, era la primera vez que Tsuna realizaba esa práctica, pero estaba tan empeñado en compensar al otro que su lengua no dejaba de moverse, lo metía y sacaba de su boca a gran velocidad, acariciándolo y besando cada rincón. Para el guardián de la tormenta también era la primera vez que le hacían aquello, estaba tocando el cielo, y nunca mejor dicho.

Muy rápidamente por el tremendo estímulo, el italiano terminó por correrse en la boca de su jefe, como tantas veces había pasado pero a la inversa, llegó a pensar que se iba a desmayar cuando sintió como la majestuosa lengua ajena le rodeaba la punta y prolongaba su orgasmo más y más.

-Juu-Juudaime…ahh…v-voy a…-Intentando decirle que le faltaba el aire, logró que el otro se alejara de su zona sensible, escalando hasta llegar a su rostro.

-¿Estás bien, Gokudera-kun?-Algo preocupado al notar que su guardián apenas daba señales de vida, su mirada estaba perdida en algún lugar desconocido.- ¿Te gustó?

-F-fue…fue… ¡Argh, Juudaime!-Incapaz de expresarse bien o formar palabras en su cabeza, optó por dejar libres esos instintos que había estado ocultando incluso cuando tuvieron su época de puro sexo. Ahora era diferente, pudo sentir la entrega, el esfuerzo, la preocupación y amor de su décimo, deseaba entregarle lo mismo de vuelta, y para hacerlo bien debía deshacerse de todos sus miedos y límites.

Sawada Tsunayoshi no recordaba haberse sentido tan bien jamás, ni cuando se corrió por vez primera o en sus sueños húmedos, ni siquiera cuando se aprovechaba de su amigo y menos al tocarse solo. Este placer inmenso que se desbordaba entre los dos era totalmente nuevo y su intensidad aumentaba a gran velocidad. Se sintió cursi y como en una novela de televisión por pensarlo, pero era lo más lógico: El amor mutuo y sincero que tenían era el ingrediente faltante en su cama.

La ropa había quedado muy lejos ya, rato después se darían cuenta que incluso algunas prendas habían salido por la ventana. Los besos de Gokudera eran tan salvajes que era imposible recibir siquiera por un segundo algo de oxígeno, sólo liberaba a su pareja para marcarle la piel con fuertes mordidas, vuelto loco por hacerlo totalmente suyo, como una bestia. Y el joven Vongola no podía estar más contento por ello, se reía de puro goce mientras esa lengua enloquecida lo mojaba, a lo que podía contestar sólo con rasguños y pegando sus caderas a las de su ahora dueño.

-G-Gokudera-k…kun…¡mnhm!-Los gemidos del castaño estaban cargados de puro placer, eran tan eróticos que su novio sentía más ganas todavía de seguir comiéndose esa boca hasta hacerla sangrar.-Hoy no…mnh…no puedo conformarme sólo con esto, estoy por venirme pero necesito…

El gesto que hizo al rodearlo con sus piernas bastó para que el guardián de la tormenta comprendiera sus intenciones, alegrándose de que fuesen las mismas que él tenía en mente. Continuó besándolo y acariciando su cuerpo unos momentos más, el aroma de la piel del décimo era tan agradable, al igual que su aliento y su mirada deseosa, todo el conjunto era maravilloso, ahora sólo le faltaba probar una cosa más, pero obviamente no quería dañarlo por lo que empezó a prepararlo cuidadosamente. Recibió una buena respuesta por parte del castaño, estaba tan sumido en las deliciosas sensaciones que a penas y se quejaba, dilatándose muy bien. Fue justo ahí donde el décimo Vongola se decidió a atacar, bajando con su lengua desde la oreja de Gokudera, pasando por su cuello hasta llegar a su pezón y morderlo sensualmente.

-¡Nhgh! ¡Ooh, Tsuna!-Y las palabras le salieron directo del alma, con tanta naturalidad que le costó entender que era lo que estaba mal en esa frase. Mas no tuvo tiempo para arrepentimientos o disculpas que enfriaran el ambiente, su novio respondió al llamado con un fuego tremendamente intenso, parecía que era una palabra clave que sacaba a la luz toda su lujuria.

-¡Gokudera-kun, sí! ¡Vuelve a decirlo!-No pudo volver atrás, su mente se quedó en blanco por lo que su mano se movió sola, usándola para enterrarse él mismo la erección de su novio, soltando gritos de desesperación, los mismos que trajeron de vuelta a su pareja quien, convertido en un animal nuevamente, comenzó a embestirlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Era todo a la rápida, con torpeza e inexperiencia, pero estaban tan a gusto con el resultado. No hubo ni un trozo de piel olvidado, las manos y las bocas lo recorrieron todo, las voces se alzaron y ni el sonido de la puerta delantera de la casa pudo distraerlos de su tarea, es más, ni la oyeron.

-¡Ya c-casi no duele! ¡Ahh, Hayato!-Rasgándole la espalda con las uñas, sintió como el cuerpo brillante del italiano tiritaba al ser llamado así por él, en toda su cara se dibujaba con claridad la alegría. Tsuna pensó que no había una vista más magnífica que esa, y fue el brillo intenso de sus ojos verdes mezclado con los brutales golpes a su próstata los que le hicieron tener el orgasmo que buscaba, uno que por fin apagara el fuego y le diera paz. Incluso obtuvo otro más cuando la corrida de su novio lo llenó por dentro, dejándolo totalmente deshecho.

Se quedaron largo rato normalizando su respiración, mirando al techo con las manos tomadas y sonriendo como tontos. Apenas pudieron moverse un poco se abrazaron, retomando los besos con delicadeza y susurrándose cuanto se querían, no importaba verse como un tonto cursi en un momento así.

-Los felicito, Tsuna y Hayato, lo más importante en la vida es el amor.-No pudieron ni siquiera cubrirse con la sábana, ahí estaba una vez más Bianchi en la puerta, llevando un enorme pastel venenoso.-Les he traído comida para celebrar.

-¡Aneki!-Y el retorcijón asesino atacó de nuevo, se quedó tirado en la cama enterrando la cabeza en las sábanas.

-¡Bianchi! ¿En qué momento…?-Estaba tan concentrado que temió que su ahora cuñada los hubiese estado observando desde el principio y él no lo notara.

-Acabo de llegar a casa, estaba comprando ingredientes nuevos.-Dejó su peligroso regalo en la mesa, sonriéndole a ambos.-Estaba un poco preocupada por ustedes, siempre he sabido de los sentimientos de Hayato hacia ti, pero él se veía decaído a pesar de su cercanía contigo, por eso me metí al cuarto la vez pasada, quería asegurarme de que todo marchaba bien.

-¡¿No podías consultarnos en vez de entrar así a mi habitación?!-La pregunta fue totalmente ignorada por la mujer, que seguía hablando en voz alta de lo importante de las relaciones y el amor de pareja en la vida.

-En fin, Reborn me dijo que se estaba encargando del caso y lo resolvería, ahora veo que es cierto y puedo quedarme tranquila, que tengan suerte.-Y con una leve sonrisa, abandonó el sitio rápidamente. Tsuna, como siempre, tuvo deseos de ahorcar a su tutor por andar ventilando su vida privada.

-Lo lamento mucho, Juudaime.-La magia de oírlo decir su nombre se había acabado, pero no le molestaba en realidad, ese apodo era especial para él, Gokudera fue el primero en llamarlo de ese modo y le traía muy lindos recuerdos.

-No te preocupes, Gokudera-kun, quédate aquí y te traeré un paño húmedo.-Sonriendo con dulzura, besó la frente del chico de la tormenta.-Ya encontraremos una solución para esto, mientras tanto, cuidaré de ti.

Gokudera no supo si lo que acababan de hacer fue lo más dulce del día, o el hecho de que su décimo se quedara dándole la cena en la boca para que se mejorara. Al final concluyó que no sólo eran esos momentos, sino que todos los que seguirían en sus vidas estarían llenos de esa calidez, ya que la sonrisa de Tsuna le recordaría que nunca más iba a estar solo.

Fin

Gracias a toda la gente bella que se pasó a leer, comentar, favear y todas esas cosas bonitas x3 espero que les haya gustado el fic y que el final sea satisfactorio :3 ah, y se viene una mini secuela sólo para seguir con el salseo haha y también espero escribir más historias de estos lindos hermosos que se convirtieron en mi OTP *3* y de otras parejitas loquillas por ahí :D


End file.
